


Starstruck

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I can already tell, I mean not rlly but like kinda yknow??, M/M, Simon hates jace, Starstruck AU, famous jace, jimon, jimon au, shadowhunters au, simon dosent know izzy is realated to jace, this is gonna be a mess, this was a crack idea but it turned into like an actual fic so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: In where clubs are to much for Simon and Jace needs to be more careful opening doors.





	1. Of Hospital Visits and Famous Douchebags

Simon rolled his eyes at the TV channel that Clary was diligently watching, the remote clenched tightly in her pale hand. What's-his-face smiled at the camera, the interviewer letting out that signature fake laugh at his response to her question. 

“So Jace,” the interviewer started, “will you be at Kaelie’s birthday celebration this Saturday?”

“Unfortunately,  I have other things I have to do, but I’m taking her out for a nice dinner on Sunday,” he replied, his lips pulling up into what must be a practiced smile. 

“Ugh. He’s so pretentious. Who the hell misses their girlfriend’s birthday?” Simon scoffed, dodging Clary’s hand as she attempted to swat at him.

“I think it’s sweet he’s taking her out for a nice dinner, better than being in some stuffy club,” Clary replied, shutting off the TV and standing up. “Do you think we’ll get to meet him?”

“Who?” Simon asked, gawking when he saw Clary’s expression, “ _ Jace?!  _ God, I hope not.”

“Oh hush. He’s cool, and has a nice voice, you just don't like him ‘cause you’re boring and don't like anyone under the age of thirty,” she said. He rolled her eyes.

“No, I don't like him ‘cause he’s a dick. Look at him! His stupid smirk, like we get it! You’re attractive, now shut up!” He huffed, scrunching up his face. She raised an eyebrow.

“You think he’s attractive?” She asked.

“He’s like sex on legs, Clary. I’m not blind,” he told her. She held her hands up in a surrendering motion before pulling him up from the couch.

“Mhm. Well, let’s finish packing. Our flight leaves early tomorrow, and I’m not gonna miss it!” Simon groaned when she ushered him into his room, shoving a suitcase in after him. This trip was going to be hell. Yea, he was excited to see Luke and Jocelyn, but Clary was going to spend the whole trip being all cute with Izzy while he trailed behind them awkwardly. And even though there was only a slim chance of him actually seeing Jace it still made him want to throw up, he hated guys like that. In all their overly masculine glory. But the man  _ was _ sex on legs, at least Simon could appreciate that. 

\--------------------------------------------

“Izzy!” Clary, despite being on a plane for the last few hours, let go of her suitcase, taking off in a sprint until Izzy had her wrapped up in her arms. The two spinned around like some adorable couple from a movie and Simon couldn't help but smile while he trailed his and Clary's suitcases behind him. Izzy pulled away from Clary to press a quick to Simon’s cheek, smiling at him.

“Always nice to see you, Simon,” she said and he nodded in response, Clary dragging Izzy away, leaving Simon to, of course, trail behind them. 

Luke and Jocelyn greeted them with hugs, and probing questions about his love life and how school was going. He loved them like they were his second parents and he was ecstatic to see them. They had moved to LA for a change of pace when Luke decided to open a bookstore by the beach, one of his dreams since forever. He hadn't seen them in months, and they looked better than ever. 

Jocelyn’s hair seemed brighter, tinted by the sun, and Simon could see the smallest hint of a tan line at the edge of Luke’s collar. They made a nice dinner and caught up on everything that had happened in the past few months, it was nice, familiar. Simon loved familiar. 

\--------------------------------------------

“You have to come with us! It’s going to be awesome, I promise,” Izzy insisted, flicking her eyeliner into a small wing before turning back to Simon who was seated on Clary’s bed while the latter rifled through her suitcase for clothes. “Everyone's going to be there, plus you can  _ finally _ meet Alec and Magnus. You’ll love them.” 

“Yea, Si,” Clary agreed, pulling a small, black dress from her suitcase and moving behind her changing wall. “And I heard there’s going to be a surprise performer.” 

She stepped out, adjusting the dress in the mirror while Izzy finished her lipstick. Simon bit his lip, clubs weren’t really his scene and he hadn’t brought anything to wear. But he didn't want to be  _ that  _ guy. 

“Fine, I’ll go,” he started, quickly continuing before Clary got to excited, “but if I get uncomfortable I’m leaving.”

Clary smiled, clapping her hands. 

“Great!” Izzy looked him over, her nose scrunching.

“Do you have anything else to wear? Like  _ anything? _ ” She asked him. He shook his head and she looked to Clary.

“Uhm, I might have some of his old clothes in my closet from when he used to stay over?” She suggested. Izzy made a beeline for said closet, grinning before throwing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at Simon. He sighed, moving behind the wall to change. 

He nearly fell over just trying to fit in the pants, they were way to tight given that they were  few years old so he felt all stiff. The shirt fit nicely, a deep maroon v-neck. He squared his shoulders before the big reveal.

“Hm...better.” Izzy nodded. Clary smiled at him before Izzy descended on him with a hair brush and some gel like a harpy.

\--------------------------------------------

Everything was to hot. Sweat clung to his skin and there were to many people pressed against him. It was all to much, he needed to get out. Simon shouldered through crowds of people, not even bothering to try and track down Clary and Izzy since they had ditched him less than an hour in. Had there been a performer? Yes, he was sure of it. He remembered the screams and cheers, to  _ loud.  _ He couldn't remember who it was, he was already a few shots in at that point. 

He made a few quick steps to some back door, it wasn't the front entrance, not the one he had come through. It was a gray metal door in the corner, away from everyone. Perfect. 

The cool air hit his skin and everything was better. He leaned against the door, clenching and unclenching his fists while he tried to calm his breathing. 

“Ow! What the fu-” He cursed as he felt a sudden sharp pain in his skull. He stumbled back, falling to the pavement while the world spun around him.

“Shit. I’m so sorry, are you okay?” A voice questioned, and Simon then realized his glasses had been knocked off at some point. The blurry figure moved to help him up and he weakly tried to push them away, he wasn't okay with some random person trying to touch him behind a club, that's how you got mugged. The figure stopped, crouching next to Simon, reaching up and fixing his glasses back on his face. “There. Is that better?”

Simon squinted at the person, he couldn't exactly make out any of their features as the streetlamp near them was shining behind them, outlining them in a bright gold halo.

“Not really,” Simon mumbled. The person laughed and then stopped, and Simon could feel them gently brush against his forehead.

“Damn. You’re bleeding,” the person said quietly, as if talking to themself. “I need to bring you to a hospital. I really can't have a lawsuit on my hands.”

Before Simon could protest, the figure was helping him up and over to the street where a red car was parked. Was he being kidnapped? He struggled.

“Hey hey hey,” the person said softly, “Listen, I don't have to take you anywhere if you don't want. Are you with someone? Could I help you find them? Because you really should go see a doctor or something.” 

Simon wasn't even sure where Clary or Izzy were, and he definitely wouldn't agreed to go with this stranger if he was sober, but what the hell, why not?

“No no. It’s fine. But you have to pay, I’m broke,” he replied. They laughed before helping him into the car ever so softly, handing Simon the seatbelt when he fumbled to find it.

\--------------------------------------------

_ Fuck,  _ when had hospitals become so bright? Simon squinted his eyes, an ice pack pressed against his forehead. He was seated on a small bed, and the room smelled like medicine. It was making him nauseous. The guy he had come in with quickly disappeared to talk with the doctor before Simon could get a good look at him. The curtain separating Simon from the hallway was pushed back and in walked the doctor and Mr. Door hitter.   _ Holy shit.  _

‘The guy’ was Jace fucking Wayland. Jace! Wayland! His eyes widened, and he winced in pain when he moved to get up. It was all to much and he slid from the bed, trying to get to the trash but before he could, he ended up vomiting all over Jace’s (Jace Wayland!), most likely very expensive, shoes. He wiped his mouth and glanced up slowly. Jace’s face was all scrunched up.

“I’m so so-” He went to apologise but Jace waved him off, shaking his head with a disgusted look.

“No, it’s fine. Guess we’re even now,” he said, awkwardly laughing before kicking his shoes off into the trash. The doctor winced.

“I’ll call someone to clean that up in a moment,” he then turned to Simon, “Simon, you have a very light concussion, but nothing a few hours of rest won't cure. I’ll prescribe you some pain medication you can pick up tomorrow.” He looked at Jace, laughing at his pizza socks. “Jace, you should really stop getting yourself in these situations.” Did they know each other?

“Oh can it, Meliorn,” he shot back and the doctor just laughed, scribbling something down on his clipboard.

“By the way, there’s some men wearing all black with giant cameras in the waiting room. Just thought you should know,” he said nonchalantly, but Simon saw the way his lips tilted up into a small smirk.

“Shit.” Jace mumbled. He ran a hand through his hair before turning to Meliron. “Could I take your car? I’ll trade you.” Meliorn arched his eyebrow.

“ _ You  _ want  _ my  _ car? You do know it’s like, super old right?” Meliorn questioned. Jace nodded.

“Yes yes, I know. Can I borrow it? The paparazzi wont recognize it,” Jace pleaded. Meliorn hummed, seeming pleased watching Jace grovel. He sighed.

“I suppose, but I want it back tomorrow, capiche?” Meliorn finally said. Jace grinned, pulling Meliorn into a hug at which Meliorn scoffed at. Jace looked over to Simon. 

“Well come on, bills all paid lets go before they figure out where we are,” he said. Simon looked to his socked feet.

“You aren't wearing shoes,” he said quietly. Jace shrugged, catching the keys Meliorn tossed him after setting his on the table next to Simon’s bed. 

“Eh. Live dangerously,” he replied, grabbing Simon by the arm and maneuvering the two of them out of the hospital in what must be a very sketchy way. Simon was glad he had already puked everything he had up or else he certainly would have barfed again, maybe this time over something less easily fixed as shoes. 

Jace ushered Simon into the passenger seat of a car that he was sure shouldn't still be on the road. He was proven right when the car started and a dull clunking noise trailed after them while they drove away from the hospital.

“Where do you live? I’ll drop you off,” Jace said, looking over to Simon for a moment. Simon input the address in his phone, setting it between them in the cup holder. 

He watched quietly as the lights of the city passed by them. Jace cleared his throat, turning up the radio, humming along. 

“So, Jace Wayland, huh? What’s it like being famous for being a hot douchebag?” Simon asked, finally beginning to sober up. Jace blinked a few times, clearly taken aback. 

“I’m famous because people like my music.” He snapped. Simon rolled his eyes. 

“So? Doesn't mean you aren't a douchebag, didn't you miss your girlfriends birthday?” He replied, still not bothering to look over at Jace. Jace got quiet for a few moments, chewing on his bottom lip while his fingers drummed against the steering wheel. 

“Kaelie and I are- on a break. Not that it’s any of your business, really. And I didnt miss her birthday, I performed at her party as a surprise. I just didn't know she hates surprises, which lead to the whole break thing,” Jace explained. Simon turned his head, pinching his eyebrows.

“She broke up with you over a  _ surprise _ ? That’s rough, man,” he said. Jace rolled his eyes, humming in response.

The two spent the rest of the car ride in an uncomfortable silence, and Simon couldn't help but mull over all the information he had learned that night. Jace was a douche, right? Sure, he had taken the time to take Simon to the hospital, but it  _ was  _ his fault he needed to go there anyway. He chewed on his bottom lip, deciding he would process this information in the morning when everything around him still wasn't a tad blurry. 

\--------------------------------------------

Jace had dropped him off a few minutes ago, and apparently Clary and Izzy still weren't home, no doubt passed out at Alec’s house. He rubbed at his eyes, excited for the sweet bliss he was sure sleep would provide him.  _ Thud. Thud. Thud.  _ Simon peered out of his window, his eyebrows pinched. What the fuck? Jace was tossing small rocks at the window, like he was starring in some shitty romance movie. 

Simon fiddled with the window lock, finally sliding it open and poking his head out. 

“What? Want to hit me with those too?” He teased. Jace gave him a look.

“Shut up. Wait no- ugh. Can I stay here? Just until morning, I’ll be gone quick I promise. But well, the paparazzi must’ve followed us and I can't leave without them seeing me,” Jace explained, looking utterly pathetic. Simon let a small groan escape from his mouth. 

“Who cares? Go home, Jace.” Jace stomped his foot like a child throwing a tantrum, gazing up at Simon. 

“Please? You won't even know I’m here.”  Simon sighed, shutting the window and grabbing the garage keys. He walked outside, his blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. 

“Fine.” He called to Jace. Jace smiled, hurrying after him towards the garage. Simon unlocked it, ushering Jace inside and turning the light on, sneezing at all the dust.

Simon nodded to a high shelf.

“There’s a sleeping bag up there you can use,” he mumbled, really just wanting to sleep. Jace nodded, reaching up to take it down and even though Simon was on the verge of passing out he still couldn't help it when his breath hitched at the small sliver of skin Jace exposed while he reached up. What was he doing? He was just as bad as Jace’s fans at this point. 

“Oh, do you have any shoes I can borrow? I’m still shoe less,” Jace asked, laughing quietly, a blue sleeping bag clutched in his arms, his strong, muscled ar-

“Uhm-” Simon quickly moved to rifle through a few boxes. “Aha!” He pulled a pair of Luke’s old sandals that he wouldn't notice were missing. He dropped them to the floor. “Hope those fit. Goodnight. Be out of here by morning.” 

He made sure to leave before his mind could fuck with him anymore, and if he thought about how gentle Jace was with him earlier while he fell asleep then who would ever know?

 


	2. Of Car Kinks and Donut Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Jace is suddenly a tour guide and Simon can't seem to understand why Jace's smile makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

The next morning, Simon was sure to check the garage and sure enough, as promised, Jace was gone, leaving no trail behind. Good. Simon could finally move on with  his life without some douchey popstar in it. As Simon shoveled cereal into his mouth, Clary was batting her eyelashes at Jocelyn in the way she only did when she wanted something. 

“Please?” Clary pleaded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Izzy’s car isn't out of the shop until later today and I need to tan when the sun is like, actually out.”

“You mean sunburn,” Simon teased, laughing at the look Clary shot him before she returned her attention back to her Mom.

Jocelyn hummed in thought, taking a sip from her coffee mug. 

“Fine. But no eating in the car, Luke always leave crumbs everywhere and it’s disgusting,” she said, laughing quietly, her lips poised at the edge of the mug. Clary squealed, pulling her Mom into a messy hug before hurrying off to pull on a swimsuit and pack a beach bag. “I expect you to go too, Simon. Some sun could be good for you.” 

Simon groaned, rinsing his bowl and spoon before placing them in the dishwasher.

“Do I have to? The beach is- gross. And sandy,” he replied. She laughed.

“Yes, and I need you to make sure Clary doesn't accidentally drown, that girl is way too clumsy for her own good,” she explained. Simon just nodded, scrunching his nose before retreating to the room he was staying in.

He threw on some swim trunks and a t-shirt, smiling while he fixed a hideous fishermans hat on his head, knowing Clary would hate it. He was proven right when she barged into his room without knocking, took one look at his hat and moved to snatch it from his head. He laughed, ducking out of the way.

“Si, what the hell is that?! It looks like something Luke would think is cool,” she grumbled, pouting. He smiled.

“Hush, I love it. You’re just jealous.” She gave him a look, playfully rolling her eyes.

“Mhm. Anyway, you ready? I want to find a spot before it gets to crowded,” she said and he nodded, shoving his phone in his pocket. 

\--------------------------------------------

Even though it was early, the beach was already crowded. Families gathered under small umbrellas and little kids raced around, buckets clutched in their chubby hands. Clary slid sunglasses down on her freckled nose, squinting at the water. She discarded her sheer overdress, tossing it in her bag.

“Ooo, that water looks  _ amazing.”  _ She commented, turning to Simon, who was busy wriggling his toes in the sand. “Could you find us a spot? I want to go splash around for a bit.” Without waiting for an answer she dropped her bag down, jogging down to the water. 

Simon stuck his tongue out after her, picking her bag up and making his way across the beach to an open chair. The chair next to it was taken, and Simon smirked when he saw the man’s shoes. Luke’s undisguisable sandals. He couldn't hide underneath sunglasses and a beanie, Simon saw through it. And despite Simon’s brain yelling at him to leave him be, he had left and he really didn't need to spend any more time with him, but Simon ignored it, plopping himself down in the chair, making a show of arranging Clary and his things.

“Nice day, right?” Simon asked, nodding his head towards Jace who was hunched in on himself, trying to not acknowledge him. Simon rifled through Clary’s bag for a bottle of sunscreen. “Hey, mind rubbing sunscreen on my back? I can't reach.” 

Jace looked towards him, a grin beginning to form on his lips.

“How’d you know it was me?” He asked. Simon snorted.

“The shoes, not hard to remember them, really.” Jace nodded, turning his head away again. 

“What are you doing here? Beaches don't really seem like you're scene,” Jace spoke up after a couple of moments. Simon pressed a hand to his chest in mock offense. 

“You don't even know me, I could be totally a uhm- beach person and how would you even know?” Simon said, making sure to exaggerate his tone. Jace snorted.

“Oh, I am  _ so sorry.”  _ Simon huffed, turning away and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Apology not accepted,” he sniffed, provoking another burst of laughter from Jace. “But if you  _ must  _ know, my friend dragged me along because she wanted to tan. BS if you ask me, she’s playing in the water which, last time I checked, is not tanning.”

“Tragic,” Jace replied before continuing on, “I was going to surf but I left my wetsuit and board in my car. Which Meliorn currently has ‘cause he wanted to keep it for an extra day.”

“Meliorn…?” Simon wracked his brain for that name. “The doctor?” Jace nodded.

“Plus, the reporters know what kind of car I’m driving now which is shit.” He turned to Simon, his bottom lip bitten between his teeth, a look that made Simon want to jump his bones. “What’d you drive here in?” All thoughts of kissing that stupid expression off of Jace’s face quickly left.

“Oh no no no. You are  _ not  _ stealing poor Jocelyn’s car. Do you have some weird car kink? Is that it?” Simon sputtered, his face scrunching up. Jace laughed calmy, as if Simon should be calm at the idea of him trying to take Jocelyn’s car for some weird joy ride. 

“Rel _ ax _ ,” Jace started, putting his hands behind his head which did wonders for his arms, “I just need a ride home, then I could be out of your hair. For real this time.”  

That sounded suspicious. Couldn't Jace just like, call an Uber or something? But Simon had always been weak for men with nice smiles.

“Ugh fine. But you owe me, even if I call you up in twenty years to help me hide a body, you still owe me. Got it?” He said, arching an eyebrow. Jace nodded, laughing before swinging his feet off the edge of the lawn chair. 

\--------------------------------------------

After Simon informed Clary, who waved him off saying Izzy was coming by later anyway, Jace and him then found themselves in the sand coated parking lot. Jace looked around, squinting his eyes.

“Which one is it?” He asked. Simon didn't answer him, instead he made his way over to Jocelyn’s hideous, old, yellow beetle. Jace grinned, clapping his hands together once. “Nice!” 

He made some weird squawking noise when Simon moved to get into the driver seat. He took the keys from Simon's hand, letting his fingers linger a little longer than necessary, before shouldering past him into the car. Simon rolled his eyes, moving around to get into the passenger seat. 

Jace maneuvered his way from the parking lot, his hand resting on the back of Simons seat which Simon had only heard about happening in movies and for some reason made him all fuzzy. And before long they were on the open road. 

“Do you care if I listen to something?” Jace asked, and turned the radio up once Simon shook his head. He grinned when he heard what was playing and Simon groaned, dropping his head to the window.

“ _ Of course,  _ you would just happen to turn it to _ your  _ song!” Simon huffed, moving his head up to shoot a glare at Jace who only laughed in response, the _ bastard _ . Jace

made sure to exaggeratedly shimmy his shoulder when Simon only continued to whine.

\--------------------------------------------

 

Jace insisted he show him around, that he needed to experience Hollywood with it’s best tour guide! He took him all around, trying new foods and when he caught Simon eyeing a disposable camera he fished out a few dollar bills and bought it for him.

“You really didn't have to do that,” Simon said an hour or so later, fingering the small strap attached to the plastic device. Jace grinned at him, all lopsided and perfect.

“Yes I did,” he paused, grabbing onto Simon’s arm and twirling him so he was pulled closer to his chest, “afterall, you only live once.” He then snatched away Simon’s camera, grinning even wider before snapping a picture of them, Simon’s face all scrunched up and confused. 

\--------------------------------------------

“Mmm,” Simon moaned, licking his finger free from the white powder that coated the small, freshly made, donut hole. Jace’s eyes flickered to it and he gulped, looking away and back to Simon’s face.

“Good right?” He asked, crouching down before taking another picture of Simon, his face covered in powder and his attention focused lovingly on the donut in front of him. _ Perfect. _

\------------------------------------------

Simon reached over after a few moments of them being back in the car, and Jace only briefly noticed the way his breath hitched before he sputtered, scrunching his nose at Simon who was adjusting the sunglasses over his normal glasses. He looked like such a  _ dork.  _ Jace loved it.

The moment was cut short when Jace glanced into the rear view mirror, his heartbeat speeding up as he saw the black vans following their car.

“Shit shit,” he cursed, quickly veering off on some random road. Simon’s body nearly hit the door while he screeched in protest. 

“What's going on?!” Simon asked, clearly panicked. He turned around in his seat, eyes widening at the sight of the vans. He made quick work of pulling the spare map Jocelyn always kept in the glove box. He unfolded it, face scrunching up. 

“Well? Anything helpful?” Jace asked, his voice demanding and shaky. Simon chewed on his bottom lip, rather harshly if the taste of copper in his mouth was any indication. 

“Erm. I think?” Simon paused, his eyes trailing across the map, “Turn here.” 

Jace quickly spun the wheel, turning into a deserted, dirt road. He pinched his eyebrows together. 

“Well now what?” He prompted.

“Turn left up here, and then go straight for a little while,” Simon replied, and Jace nodded, pressing on the gas to milk this car of everything it had. Simon winced, glancing back and sighing in relief with the knowledge they had lost them. “Okay a little-” 

The car suddenly sunk, and Simon took in his surroundings.

“What the fuck?! Are we in a pond?!” He sputtered, quickly fleeing out the open window and onto the roof of the car, Jace following suit. “How did you drive us  _ into a pond?! _ ” 

“I- I don't know!  I just assumed you would stop me!” Jace said, grimacing. Simon scoffed at how idiotic that sounded, moving to a branch which apparently wasn't as strong as he had thought, because it snapped very quickly, throwing Simon into the murky water below. 

He surfaced quickly, coughing, paddling in an attempt to move to shore. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll save you!” Jace declared, jumping in next to Simon, which only succeeded in drowning the two of them further. Simon popped up from the water for a second time, hitting Jace’s chest while the latter was holding tightly to Simon’s hips, making sure he was secure before swimming them both to shore.

Simon detached himself from Jace as fast as possible, hacking and brushing water from his eyes. He looked over to the now almost fully sunk car.

“I  _ can’t believe  _ you sunk Jocelyn’s car!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,,,listen. Have I ever been consistent with posting chapters of anything? No, so really you shouldnt have expected much. Anywho, I'm not super satfised with this but I wanted to get something out. And don't worry that I didnt focus on them spending time together while Jace shows him around since I have plans to really include that next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon! Have a lovely day/night and come say hi (or bug me about a new chapter) on my tumblr: clarynotfairchildd !

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Okay. So, this started out as a joke but it's gonna be an actual fic so?? This chapters a little choppy since I had to set the scene but the next chapter is gonna be mostly fluff so get ready for that. Also this is based on one of my childhood favorite movies, Startstruck, so the main plot is going to be revolved around that but there will be a few differences. Huge thanks to my babe, Ayesha, for being supportive and overall amazing. I hope you kiddos liked this, and the next chapter should be posted within a few days. Comments and kudos are alawys appreactied and come say hi on my tumblr: clarynotfairchildd. And have a wonderful night/day! <3


End file.
